


Memoria perfecta

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Porque olvidar es imposible cuando del primer amor se trata, aún si te dicen que nunca existió…





	Memoria perfecta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [El catalejo lacado](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316029) by Philip Pullman. 



La brisa impregnada de humedad meneaba las ramas y hojas de los arces en una grácil danza. Las sombras de las ramas crecían y se encogían, algunas tomando casi vida, a la luz perlada del la luna llena que yacía gloriosa sobre el cielo azabache tupido de lejanas y preciosas estrellas.

Más allá, en el horizonte, se alzaban un par de colinas escabrosas, cubiertas antes, por una variada gama de amarillos y verdes provocados por el atardecer, aunque ahora no eran más que fantasmas en la penumbra, protegiendo bajo sus faldas, a un frondoso bosque que descansaba tranquilo.

 En medio de esa inmensidad verdusca, una fogata daba luz al frente de una espaciosa tienda de campaña azul, calentaba junto a sus llamas a dos mujeres jóvenes que contemplaban el firmamento.

—¡Y pensar que algunas de ellas ya están muertas! —exclamó una de las jóvenes agradablemente maravillada y con la vista perdida en la inmensidad del cielo—. Aún llega su luz… son hermosas… lo siguen siendo…

—Sakura, divagas. De nuevo hablas sola y me excluyes —inquirió la muchacha a su lado.

—Lo siento…—musitó, sonriendo apenada.

Sakura de desperezó sobre un tronco caído que usaba como asiento y miró a su alrededor. Aquel lugar seguía tal como lo recordaba; fresco, radiante, como si la eternidad de verás existiera y se hubiera instalado en ese fragmento de tierra…

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto este lugar? —preguntó su amiga, una morena de ojos castaños y largo cabello ondulado.

—No lo sé, no estoy segura. Hace tanto tiempo que no estaba aquí…

—Pero si no venias desde hace tiempo, ¿cómo conseguiste dar con él?

La muchacha sonrió. No sabía como explicarlo, ni siquiera lo entendía, lo cierto es que estaba mintiendo. Conocía ese lugar perfectamente. Año con año, regresaba al mismo sitio, en el solsticio de verano. No alcanzaba a comprender porque seguía viniendo. “No pasa nada” se decía, ¿pero que tenía que pasar? ¿Tenía la esperanza de que algo ocurriera?

_Eran esos sueños…_

Aquel lugar y aquella vista los había disfrutado en los pedazos disgregados de un sueño roto, que permanecían celosamente resguardados en su memoria, y que noche a noche reaparecían.

—Es un secreto —respondió al tiempo que se ponía de pie, se tumbaba sobre la hierba verde y cerraba los ojos. A veces tenía miedo de recordar, los fragmentos se incrustaban en su corazón como vidrios y la lastimaban… pero aún así, como si de una costumbre masoquista se tratará, quería seguir haciéndolo. Tal vez, dibujando en su mente los bocetos de aquellos sueños, pudiese hallar las respuestas a sus preguntas, no podía explicarse porque le dolían tanto pero a pesar de eso deseaba continuar…

 

* * *

 

Sus sueños se hallaban nueve primaveras atrás, cuando tenía doce años. Su primera impresión había sido de absoluto miedo, no sabía como ella y Kero habían llegado a la inmensidad de ese bosque. ¿Se habrían perdido? No estaba segura. Su familia no estaba, tal vez se separó de ellos…

El miedo y la desorientación fueron piezas clave para su encuentro, pues nunca pensó conocer a alguien de una manera tan “peculiar” pues… ¿quién querría comerse a un gato? Era extraño pensarlo, pero la primera vez que lo vio, intentaba cazar a su Kero, un gato leonado.

No supo como comenzó todo, pero antes, el gato había desaparecido de su lado, y un segundo después escuchó no muy lejos de ella, los bufidos y resoplidos del animal. Al acercarse, vio al gato con el lomo erizado y la cola enhiesta, agazapado sobre unas rocas, mientras era atacado a pedradas por un muchacho, más o menos de su edad, de pelo castaño oscuro, vestido con  pantalón y camisa cubiertos de lodo y que llevaba en su espalda el cuerpo inerte de algunas pequeñas criaturas peludas. Al ver los pequeños cuerpo inmóviles comprendió que las intenciones de aquel muchacho no eran precisamente buenas.

Aunque temerosa corrió hasta ellos y se lanzó sobre aquel chico, profiriendo amenazas y soltando una tanda de puñetazos y rasguños en defensa del gato, que fueron devueltos, hasta cierto grado, en mayor intensidad. Fue en el forcejeo cuando se vieron por primera vez a la cara.

Aún después de despierta, de adulta, conservaba la sensación de satisfacción que había sentido en el momento en que el muchacho se había percatado de que su oponente era una niña y se había alejado avergonzado.

¿En un sueño es posible desmayarse? No lo creía, sin embargo ella lo hizo. Después de sentir al gato a salvo, cayó inconciente.

Abrió los ojos tres días después, según le informaron; tras delirios dentro del sueño, despertó en una cama mullida al lado de una hermosa mujer. Cuando se incorporó notó que estaba casi desnuda, lo que hizo que se apoderará de ella la indignación y su vergüenza creciera sobremanera.

Escrutó recelosa a su alrededor, se encontraba en el interior de una cabaña apenas austera de tres habitaciones, fabricada con tablas de madera y guijarros, por los que se colaban los primeros rayos del alba. Cerca había una estufa vieja de leña; en el rincón, una mesa de madera que parecía se caería en cualquier instante; un armario de lo que identifico como roble se asomaba en otra habitación y al lado, había una silla igual de vieja cómo los demás muebles en la que estaba su ropa doblada. Molesta, inspeccionó el resto del lugar, después, desvió la mirada y contempló a la mujer a su lado, sus labios eran finos al igual que su nariz y su rostro estaba ligeramente cubierto por cabello negro que caía sobre su cara.

¿Cómo serían los ojos de una mujer tan bella? Pensó y casi respondiendo a su pregunta, la mujer se incorporó a su lado. Arrugó la sábana que cubría su casi desnudez y su corazón pegó un brinco.

_Perfectos_ …

Sus ojos eran de un profundo café que brillaba más que cualquier gema que conociera, pero que a pesar de eso, aún podían brillar más, descubriéndolo en cuanto la mujer le dedicó un exquisita sonrisa.

_¿Podía existir alguien así?_

Sí, existía y estaba frente a ella.

Se sintió sobrecogida y extasiada por su mirada, pero no sorprendida.

_Antes, en otra persona, ya había visto esos ojos…_

Aquella hermosa mujer le explicó cómo había llegado hasta aquel sitio y quién la había llevado hasta allí.

Syaoran, el muchacho del bosque era su hijo. La dama contó que él la había llevado hasta su hogar y que ella había procurado atenderla lo mejor que pudo, ya que en el momento que llegó ardía en fiebre, también le pidió un disculpa por el “atrevimiento”, pues notó como jugueteaba con la sábana tratando de taparse.

—Gracias —le dijo, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo mientras se vestía. Lo hizo con premura y vergüenza, después de todo era una niña “flaca y fea” y no podía compararse con ella; pero antes de terminar, el muchacho cruzó la puerta, llevando agarrado de las patas al gato que viajaba boca arriba.

Ambos se sonrojaron al verse y Syaoran soltó al animal dándose media vuelta.

—Lo siento… perdona por…—musitó el muchacho a una distancia prudente.

—Gracias —respondió al terminar de abrocharse el último botón de su blusa—. Por ayudarme…

 

**_El primer fragmento…_ **

 

A menudo ambos caminaban por el bosque. Tenía una certeza agobiadora de ello, pero no podía confirmarla. Al menos en sus sueños cuando caminaban por los senderos del bosque procuraba hablarle. Él era callado y a ella no le gustaba el silencio y aunque rara vez, él hiciera algún comentario, le contaba cosas sobre su casa, sus amigas, la escuela…

 —Siempre llegaba tarde a clase, a veces era porque Kero tiraba el despertador y se le caían las baterías…—dijo y miró al chico, que la observaba contrariado.

Sabía que a Syaoran le costaba entender algunas cosas, pero no alcanzaba a comprender la razón, su manera de hablar era “normal”, según creía, acaso era que ¿él no conocía lo que era una batería o un gato? Bueno no era importante, aunque sí gracioso.

El gato, por su parte, le gruñía al muchacho cada vez que tenía oportunidad, aunque Syaoran a su vez, le respondía con una mirada casi fulminante. Aquel duelo la mataba de risa pero siempre procuraba contenerse, tal vez Syaoran se molestaría.

—Me recuerdas a mi hermano cuando… cuando…— su voz se quebró. No había pensado en su familia. ¿Por qué si los extrañaba tanto, no había pensado en ellos? ¿Dónde estaba su padre y hermano? ¿La estarían buscando? No quiso continuar. Su pecho se contrajo y sintió una pesada angustia, sin percatarse de ello, comenzó a llorar, se dejó caer de rodillas y desbordó su dolor…

—¿Sabes? Yo también tengo hermanos, bueno, hermanas… están un poco locas, pero aún así las quiero y las extraño… Yo y mi madre estamos muy lejos de ellas…

La sorpresa sobrepasó su angustia. Syaoran estaba a su lado y le hablaba, no, no sólo eso, la sostenía junto a su pecho. Alzó la vista, topándose con los ojos resplandecientes del muchacho, que iban acompañados por una lustrosa sonrisa. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el muchacho se sonrojo levemente, pero no se aparto. La alegría se desbordó por sus angustiados poros, el muchacho le había hablado más allá de monosílabos y la miraba… le sonreía…

 

**_A partir de ese momento se volvieron amigos… tal vez un poco más..._ **

 

—¿Has visto a una mariposa salir de su crisálida? —preguntó sonrojado, desviando la vista.

—No… —respondió dudosa, ¿qué sería una crisálida?

Syaoran tragó saliva, la asió del brazo y la guió fuera de la cabaña. Su mano estaba caliente, no pareció notarlo pero Sakura sí. Llegaron hasta las ramas bajas de un árbol, ahí le pidió silencio y le señaló donde una mariposa comenzaba a salir.

—Es hermosa…—susurró.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que ella veía algo así y no podía ocultar su asombro. Para Syaoran era diferente, había contemplado aquella escena un sin fin de veces, pero no podía dejar de sudar y de rehuir a la mirada de Sakura. Ella lo notó. Sabía que era tímido y que se sonrojaba con facilidad, pero era raro que el rubor le durara tanto tiempo… no sería qué…

—¡Ah, lo siento! —espetó, soltando la mano del muchacho—. ¡Ni siquiera noté cuando la tomé!

Syaoran se ruborizó más al recibir esa respuesta y casi por auto reflejo se hizo para atrás; inesperadamente la recién salida mariposa agitó las alas y se posó sobre la nariz del joven. Syaoran no se fijó atrás y tropezó con una roca para después caer. Respiró profundo, se sentía ridículo, más aún porque la mariposa seguía sobre su cara, tenía que quitársela.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió el cuerpo de Sakura caer sobre él.

—¡No te preocupes, yo la quito!

 

**_El tiempo pasaba…_ **

 

—Espera…

Syaoran se detuvo en seco y volteó a verla. Con ambas manos Sakura había hecho una jícara y juntaba el agua de lluvia, que resbalaba de las hojas de loa árboles.

—¿Qué haces? Vámonos antes de que empiece a llover más fuerte.

Sakura lo ignoró hasta que junto una buena cantidad de agua. Bebió un poco y al confirmar su descubrimiento, sonrió.

—Prueba —dijo, acercándose a él.

Syaoran la miró receloso y escéptico, pero viéndola tan segura, ofreciéndole de beber de sus manos, accedió. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al beber un poco del líquido, ¡el agua sabía a miel!

Levantaron la vista hacia los árboles, no había rastro de panales o algo parecido.

—¿Cómo es posible? —inquirió el muchacho.

—No lo sé, ¡pero es maravilloso! —lo tomó de la mano y lo incitó a correr con ella bajo la lluvia.

 

**_Se sentía en una especie de burbuja, a pesar de estar lejos de su familia, era feliz… lo era si estaba con él…_ **

 

—¿Qué es esto?

—El desayuno —declaró—. Tú mamá me dejo hacerlo.

Syaoran se acercó, arrimó una silla de madera a la mesa y contempló el “desayuno”: Un huevo quemado, un pedazo de pan demasiado tostado y un jugo sospechosamente verde.

—Gracias…

—No, gracias a ti… por estar conmigo…

 

**_Muchos más fragmentos…_ **

 

Temblaba, no de de frío ni por estar durmiendo a la intemperie, sino de excitación. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza y velocidad, que temió que el amigo durmiendo a su lado pudiera escucharlo y despertar, así que se mantuvo lo más quieta que pudo para no molestarlo. ¿Por qué esa noche era diferente? No había cambiado nada en particular y aunque así hubiera sido,  no se abría percatado; todo le parecía nuevo, maravilloso y aterrador, todo era diferente.

Se sentía rara. ¿A Syaoran le pasaría lo mismo? No se atrevía a preguntárselo, no sabía siquiera cómo, el tan sólo pensar en la respuesta la sonrojaba.

¿Qué era esto nuevo? Entre placentero y doloroso, excitante y aterrador. No podía cerrar lo ojos…

—Syaoran… ¿Por qué estoy tan contenta y tan asustada al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué tiemblo al estar tan cerca de… ti? ¿Qué es esto que siento? —susurró con voz suave, apretando los ojos en un nuevo intento de dormir.

 

**_Amor…_ **

La mañana fresca acarició sus rostros. Llegaron a la orilla de un río, que cruzaba la mitad de un bosque floreado, diferente al bosque de arce, y bebieron de él hasta que saciaron su sed. Se acomodaron bajo la sombra de un árbol que se meneaba con la cálida brisa y que provocaba que el suelo cubierto de fresca hierba, flirteara con  diversas tonalidades. Syaoran sacó comida envuelta en una bolsa improvisada de tela y la colocó en medio de ambos. Estaban lejos de la cabaña, ¿pero por qué razón?

Comieron casi a ciegas, estiraban la mano, buscando una fruta, pedazo de pan o queso, mientras miraban distraídamente a otro lado. En varias ocasiones, aquello provocó que sus manos de rozaran, y ambos, las retiraran espantados.

Estaba nerviosa y se sentía avergonzada de ver a Syaoran, así que volteó discretamente y observó el pedazo de tela; quedaban migas de pan, pequeñísimos trozos de queso y una frutita roja parecida a la cereza. Con mano temblorosa se estiró para cogerla, tenía pensado hacer algo que jamás creyó que haría, que la emocionaba y aterraba. Pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, Syaoran ya lo había hecho. Su mano aún pendía en el aire y podía ver como temblaba, de repente, pudo sentir como otra mano sujetaba la suya con firmeza. Alzó la vista y se topó con los ojos chocolates del muchacho, tan parecidos a los de su madre, tan preciosos… y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con violencia.

Syaoran levantó su otra mano con la frutilla en los dedos y la acercó a los labios de Sakura. No pudo articular palabra. La dicha, la emoción y el miedo, formaron un nudo en su garganta, así que sólo abrió un poco los labios mientras Syaoran metía la fruta en su boca. Masticó lentamente disfrutando de un nuevo sabor, impregnado en aquella fruta.

No se atrevían a verse a los ojos. Syaoran era más tímido que Sakura, sin embargo, se había atrevido a lo que ella estaba insegura de realizar. Estaban emocionados, eufóricos, y si hubieran podido escuchar el corazón del otro, se habrían dado cuenta que latían al unísono.

Sus labios se tocaron torpemente, como luciérnagas surcando la oscuridad por primera vez.

Después, sin siquiera notarlo, se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse con tierna pasión.

—Esto están raro…—musitó Sakura—. Estaba tan confundida…

—Yo estaba igual…—inquirió Syaoran—. Pero yo…

—Nunca pensé que pudiera sentir algo así, pero… esto que siento por ti… lo sentí desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Te amo… te amo…

El muchacho se estremeció ligeramente, al sentir un agradable escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y no dudo dos veces en responder con las mismas palabras. Aspiró el perfume de su cabello castaño claro, bendijo y colmo de besos, los parpados que resguardan sus orbes verdes y de nuevo la volvió a besar con intensidad y creciente fruición…

Mientras tanto el bosque estaba en silencio, la brisa no soplaba, ni se oían pájaros u otros animales… como si contuviera la respiración…

 

**_Pero el tiempo no es infinito para aquellos que se aman…_ **

 

* * *

 

La noche estaba sumergida en la más profunda oscuridad. No había luna ni estrellas, nubes negras las habían cubierto. Un relámpago surcó el cielo lúgubre y un trueno agitó su corazón.

Después de eso, nada… sólo podía recordar el lugar, más no lo que sucedía… ¿Dónde estaba Kero?

_“Te esperaré…”_

 

Era lo último que recordaba. No sabía que significaba, estaba conciente de que faltaban pedazos para poder comprenderlo por completo y aunque trataba de recordar de que se trataban, no lograba dar con ellos.

Disfrutaba recordar los demás fragmentos, hacia memoria de los abrazos, las caricias, los besos… y se estremecía. ¿Era posible sentir tanto amor por alguien que no existe? No importaba si no era posible, tan sólo sabía que era verdad. Aún después de que habían pasado nueve años, desde la primera vez que lo soñó… lo amaba. Cada noche al volver a soñar con él, sentía que su amor crecía. Aunque al terminar la dicha de aquellos momentos, había algo que la despertaba y que hacia de los pedazos antes de dicha, filosas estacas que se clavaban en su corazón y la herían… pero no lo recordaba.

No existía… el dolor y el amor sólo eran imaginarios. No intento contarle a nadie. ¿Qué había de contar? Un absurdo sueño que nadie creería. ¿Amor por un sueño? Ridículo. Todo lo que recordaba no eran más que castillos en el aire. Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de nada… aun así, conservaba en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle, sus ojos, su cabello, el sabor de sus labios… pero no podían ser más que un sueño. No era real.

—Sakura, ¿quién es Syaoran? —preguntó la morena después de un prolongado silencio.

—¿Syaoran? ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre? —contestó en otra pregunta, estupefacta.

—En las noches, siempre murmuras su nombre al dormir… a veces mientras lloras…

—Syaoran… es sólo un sueño…

 

* * *

 

Gotas feroces de lluvia, azotaban la carpa de la tienda azul de campaña. Sakura se incorporó y salió de su bolsa de dormir. No podía conciliar el sueño, tenía miedo... Miró a Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, hecha un ovillo dentro de su saco de dormir, en varias ocasiones se había dado a la tarea de buscarle novio, pero ella no quería novio… no mientras pudiera soñar…

Salió de la tienda, sin impórtale el diluvio de afuera. La lluvia fría le baño el rostro y el cuerpo, revitalizándola.

Se apoyo en los árboles, la lluvia apenas la dejaba ver, pero no lo necesitaba, sabía perfectamente a donde iba…

_“Puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que tu familia te encuentre… será mejor así, si te perdiste aquí cerca, te estarán buscando por estos lugares. No temas, cuidaremos de ti”_

Un rayo cayó en la lejanía y la luz bañó el bosque; entre los repiqueteos del agua, al chocar con las hojas de los árboles, un sonido peculiar se coló, el leve maullido de un gato.

_Syaoran después de tanto tiempo…_

— ¿Kero…? ¡Pero que dices, Sakura! Kero se perdió hace años… desde que empezaste a soñar…

En efecto, su gato había desaparecido, no supo como, pero un día simplemente ya no estaba, y el maullido era tan parecido…

_“Tu familia vendrá pronto por ti, te han encontrado”_

_“Vendré a visitarte, lo prometo”_

_“No podrás, yo y mi madre nos iremos”_

_“¿A dónde?_

_“Volveremos a casa”_

_“¿Pero regresarás?_

_“No lo sé”_

_“Te esperaré”_

_“No, olvida todo, será mejor”_

_“¡Nunca podría!”_

_“Los demás no te creerán”_

El maullido persistió. Su cuerpo se estremeció, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, en su interior reconoció la sensación…

_“¿Dónde esta Syaoran? Quiero verlo por última vez”_

_“¿Syaoran? Sakura aquí no hay nadie, nunca ha vivido nadie aquí”_

_“¡Pero yo estuve con él y su madre, viviendo en su cabaña por meses!”_

_“Hija… tan sólo estuviste perdida dos días...”_

_“Pero… no es posible…”_

_“Debió ser un sueño”_

¿Estaba soñando? Muchas veces deseó no despertar con tal de estar al lado de Syaoran… se sentía igual que en un sueño…

Deseaba creer que todo era real, que nada había sido imaginario, pero tantas veces le dijeron lo contrario… Tantas, que decidió ya no decir nada y olvidar lo que la hacia sufrir… Mentirse, hasta que ella misma creyera sus mentiras, aunque esa noche, podía recordarlo todo.

_“En el solsticio de verano… volveré”_

Era eso, ¡por esa razón volvía cada año! Para esperarlo, para estar con él… ¿Pero por qué lo olvidaba? Para no sufrir, nunca, durante esos nueve años regresó. ¿La esperanza no es maravillosa? Era lo único que la incitaba a no faltar al día acordado… lo único que la mantenía ahí…

Comenzó a temblar y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes, mezclándose con la lluvia.

Otro rayo cayó y alumbró todo el llano. Con la luz pudo ver la silueta del gato leonado y más allá, bajo un árbol distinto a los arces, un árbol en flor, pudo ver la mirada que nunca pudo olvidar, que se mantuvo perfectamente conservada en su memoria…

_Era él… no era un sueño… por fin era él… su Syaoran…_

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 3535  
> Fecha aproximada de creación: Diciembre 2008


End file.
